comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swindle (Combaticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Combaticon. For Starcsream's Mini-Con partner, see Swindle (Mini-Con). Capitalist first, Decepticon second, Swindle is a con-man, an opportunist, a hustler — or as he would put it, an entrepreneur. Unlike his fellow Combaticons, he considers the Autobot-Decepticon war to be merely an opportunity for networking, cutting deals, and making profit. He's an expert on all manner of weaponry and their market prices, and he prides himself on being able to sell anything to pretty much anybody. Despite being a weaselly, opportunistic sneak, Swindle is one of the few Decepticons who could adapt to a post-war Cybertron. After all, there will always be demand for a black market, regardless of whoever wins. He knows all he has to do is keep his chin up, and he'll always have a customer. All he needs is a smile. Swindle can combine with the other Combaticons to form Bruticus. History to be added Powers & Abilities Swindle= |-| Primal Vanguard/Pre-Combiner= |-| Gutcruncher's Weapons Racket= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jeep alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Driving' *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Businessman' *'Weapons Expertise' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Prone to flipping over when making sharp turns. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jeep alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Scatter blaster': a gun fires a wide spray of explosive buckshot — perfect for keeping away dissatisfied customers. *'Gyro-gun' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Petrex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Yellow Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Pink Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Gutcruncher's weapons racket members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Combaticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Swindle